The present invention relates to a new and distinct Sambucus plant, botanically known as Sambucus racemosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNSRD4’.
The new Sambucus plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Sambucus plants with attractive leaf color and sun-tolerance.
The new Sambucus plant originated from a cross-pollination in May, 2006 in Grand Haven, Mich. of Sambucus racemosa ‘Dropmore Fernleaf’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Sambucus racemosa ‘Sutherland Gold’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sambucus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in May, 2009 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sambucus plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Sambucus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.